how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unerwünschte Gäste
Unerwünschte Gäste ist die fünfte Folge der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 20.10.2008 in den USA und am 12.12.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney, Lily und Marshall sind gerade im MacLaren's Pub, als Stella, zusammen mit Ted, wutentbrannt hereinstürmt und sich Barneys Drink schnappt. Sie ist wütend, da ihre Schwester Nora ihren Hochzeitstraum stehlen will. Sie hatten gerade mit Nora gegessen, da hatte sie ihnen erklärt, sie plane ihre Hochzeit auf Shelter Island, während des Sonnenunterganges. Außerdem erwähnt sie, dass sie Veganerin ist, woraufhin Ted Lamm bestellt. In der Bar kann Ted Stella beruhigen, indem er ihr verspricht, ihre Hochzeit würde noch besser werden und Stella meint, sie wünsche sich, dass Noras Pläne den Bach hinunter gehen würden. Schließlich finden sich Stella und Ted wieder im Restaurant mit Nora, die ein Steak isst, während sie über ihren Ex-Verlobten herzieht, der sie für die Vitaminberaterin eines Bio-Ladens verlassen hatte. Für ihn hatte sie aufgehört sich zu schminken, zu duschen und sich die Achselhöhlen zu rasieren. Die Hochzeit wäre an dem kommenden Wochenende gewesen und nun kann Nora ihr Geld nicht mehr zurück bekommen. Zukunfts-Ted ''erzählt, dass man in einer Beziehung eine Art telephatische Verbindung zueinander entwickelt. Er denkt, er und Stella sollten für Noras Essen aufkommen, während Stella glaubt, sie sollten ihre Hochzeit übernehmen und ihr jeden Dollar zurückzahlen, den sie dafür ausgegeben hatte. Ted ist unsicher, allerdings sagt Stella, dass sie Jahre damit verbacht hatte, ihren Ex-Freund, Tony dazu zu bringen, sie zu heiraten. Schließlich stimmt Ted zu.thumb|left|400px|Robins neuer Job. Die Geschicht stoppt dann und ''Zukunfts-Ted erzählt seinen Kindern die Moral der Geschichte, da sie zu wichtig ist, um zuerst am Ende erzählt zu werden:"Ladet nie einen Ex-Partner zu eurer Hochzeit ein!" Zurück in 2008 präsentiert Robin in Japan "endlich seriöse Nachrichten" in Japans wichtigstem englisch-sprachigem Nachrichtensender: Sie berichtet über den Aktienmarkt während, ihr Co-Moderator, ein Chimpanse, sie mit Marshmallows bewirft. Ted ruft sie an, um sie zu seiner Hochzeit einzuladen. Obwohl sie zuerst unsicher ist, nimmt sie doch an. Barney, Ted, Lily und Marshall sind in der Bar und Barney verhält sich ungewöhnlich als er von Teds baldigen Heiratsplänen erfährt. Es scheint fast, als würde er sie unterstützen. Schließlich fragt ihn Lily, wieso er nicht versucht hat, Ted von seinen Plänen abzubringen. Barney sagt, Ted wäre diesbezüglich ein hoffnungsloser Fall und außerdem würde an einem Problem von größter Wichtigkeit arbeiten, welches Teds Hochzeit betrifft: Er will wieder Sex mit Robin haben und Teds Hochzeit scheint die passende Gelegenheit dthumb|388px|Stella will Robin nicht auf ihrer Hochzeit haben.azu zu sein. Lily glaubt jedoch nicht, dass es Barney schaffen wird, die anderen Frauen auf der Hochzeit zu ignorieren. Am Tag vor der Hochzeit machen die Freunde einen Ausflug nach Shelter Island. Dort müssen sie herausfinden, dass der Ort, an dem die Hochzeit stattfinden wird, ein Yoga-Resort ist, indem es weder Fleisch, noch Alkohol gibt. Barney ist frustriert, da seine Pläne mit Robin davon abhängig sind, dass sie betrunken ist. Bald erzählt Ted seinen Freunden, dass es ein Problem gibt: Stella will Robin nicht auf der Hochzeit haben, da sie fürchtet, der Funke zwischen Ted und Robin könnte erneut überspringen. Als Kompromiss schlägt Ted vor, Tony, Stellas Ex-Freund, einzuladen, womit Stella jedoch überhaupt nicht einverstanden ist. Marshall stimmt Stella zu, während Barney sagt, Robin solle trotzdem kommen. Lily sagt, die Braut hätte das letzte Wort und Barney erklärt sich schließlich bereit, Robin anzurufen. Nachdem er mit ihr gesprochen hat und sie davon überzeugt hat, zu kommen, lügt er seine Freunde an und sagt ihnen, er hätte sie nicht mehr erreichen können. Lily macht sich darüber lustig, wie hysterisch Stella im Bezug auf ihre Hochzeit reagiert und Marshall muss sie daran erinner, wie hysterisch sie selbst bei ihrer Hochzeit gewesen war. Lily sagt Ted, er solle auf die nächste Krise warten, denn, wenn er diese lösen würde, wäre er der Held und Stella würde dann gelassener reagieren und Ted erlauben, Robin einzuladen. Vier Minuthumb|left|400px|Was wäre wenn...ten später ist Stella erneut aufgebracht, da sich Tony weigert, Lucy zur Hochzeit zu bringen. Ted beschließt, zu Tony zu fahren und ihn dazu zu überreden, Lucy auf die Hochzeit gehen zu lassen. Inzwischen redet Nora mit Barney, da sie mit ihm schmutzige, erniedrigende Dinge tun will, um zu vergessen, dass dies eigentlich ihre Hochzeit sein sollte. Barney versucht ihr zu wiederstehen. Ted redet mit Tony und dieser ist bereit, Lucy auf die Hochzeit gehen zu lassen, solange er auch eingeladen wird. Also fährt Ted mit Tony und Lucy zurück zu seiner Hochzeit. Stella ist wütend, als sie Tony sieht. Kurz darauf kommt Robin an, was die Situation noch schlimmer macht. Ted und Stella streiten und kommen schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Ex-Partner nicht auf der Hochzeit sollten. Zuerst will Stella mir Robin reden und sagt Ted er solle mit Tony reden und Zukunfts-Ted ''beschreibt ein Szenario, in dem er und Stella heiraten und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder blond sind. Jedoch kommt alles anders, da Ted beschließt, mit Robin zu reden, da sie so eine lange Reise hatte. Robin stimmt Ted zu und sagt, es sei komisch für sie auf seiner Hochzeit zu sein. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ihren Job in Japan gekündigt hat und wieder nach New York ziehen wird. Außerdem sagt sie, dass Ted nicht so überstürzt heiraten sollte, da dies nicht das wundervolle Ende wäre, dass er verdient hätte. Sie fügt noch hinzu, dass, falls sie jemals ihre Meinung über die Ehe ändern würde, es schön wäre, ihn in seiner Nähe zu wissen und dass vielleicht doch noch etwas zwischen ihnen sei. Ted ist andere Meinung und lässt Robin stehen. Robin geht danach zu Barney, um bei ihm Unterschlupf zu suchen, da sie kein reserviertes Zimmer hat. Jedoch ist ein Barneys Zimmer eine nackte Frau an den Bettpfosten gebunden und Robin geht wieder, als sie dies entdeckt. Nora kommt hinzu und es stellt sich heraus, dass die nackte Frau, die Frau vom Check-In-Schalter ist. Barney blickt Robin noch kurz nach und verschwindet dann, zusammen mit Nora, in seinem Zimmer.thumb|400px|Ted wird von Stella verlassen. Ted will mit Stella reden, jedoch findet er an ihrer Stelle nur einen Brief vor, indem Stella ihm schreibt, dass sie mit Tony durchgebrannt ist. Marshall, Lily und Barney kommen hinzu und versuchen Ted zu trösten, während Robin Stella und Tony auf der Fähre nach New York entdeck. Erst jetzt realisiert Ted, dass sich Stella keine Sorgen darum gemacht hatte, ob Robin zu der Hochzeit kommt, sondern um ihre ungelösten Gefühle für Tony. Zitate Gaststars *Sarah Chalke als Stella Zinman *Jason Jones als Tony Grafanello Musik *Benji Hughes - "Waiting for an Invitation" *Mikey and the Gypsys - "Monday" Fehler *Als Robin auf der Fähre Stella entdeckt, sieht man wie Tony das Bild betritt. Als die Kamera zu Ted wechselt und dann wieder auf die Fähre, sieht man Tony erst dann ganz ins Bild kommen. *Barney hat in dieser Episode einen Dreier. Ihm wird aber nicht der Gürtel aus dem Episoden Angst vorm Dreirad verliehen. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Als Marshall, Lily und Barney zur Hochzeit fahren, rufen alle drei "Hund sitzt!". Dieses Spiel wurde zum ersten Mal in der Folge Arrivederci, Fiero gespielt. Marshall, der ein Talent dafür hat, Spiele zu gewinnen, gewinnt. *Noras Hochzeit wurde schon in der Folge Wunder über Wunder erwähnt. *Ted demonstriert seine Angewohnheit, Leute verbessern zu müssen. *Barney besteht darauf, Teds bester Freund zu sein. *Barney bekommt die Möglichkeit zu einem Dreier, jedoch wird der Gürtel aus der Folge Angst vorm Dreirad nicht erwähnt. *Barney überlegt, wie er wieder mit Robin schlafen kann. In dieser Sequenz erscheinen viele von Barneys Konzepten, so wie die "Irre-Heiß-Skala" (Irre heiß); die 83; sein Lieblingsdrink (Gin and Tonic); "Anzug an!"; Beziehung ≈ Autobahn (Erste Male); Fisch ≈ Frau (Von Tänzern und Tauben) sowie eine Anspielung auf das Lied "Baby Got Back" von Sir Mix-a-lot (36-24-36). thumb|392px Anspielungen *Marshall glaubt, der Barkeeper sei ein Mitglied der Spin Doctors ''gewesen. *Die Szene, in der Barney "ausrechnet" wie er wieder mit Robin schlafen könnte, ist eine Anspielung auf den Film ''A Beautiful Mind – Genie und Wahnsinn. High-Fives *Barney schlägt mit Marshall ein, als dieser sagt, er würde in dem Yoga-Resort "kein Weilchen länger namasten". Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden